projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Lord ¦ Magic: Shandalar 36
It's time for Jared to defeat the final wizard! Synopsis Jared needs to go to beat the last wizard, but wants to search around for any extra cards before the final boss. Once the final wizard is beaten, the final boss starts! Jared duels an Ape Lord. Jared has switched back to the Blue / White deck. He has a ton of new cards such as Tundra to make his deck better. Jared finds that he accidentally has a Black Ward in his hand. Jared has been testing decks with Friday Night Magic sessions. Jared briefly discusses what he has working and not working. Jared met a fan at the Magic game. The fan gave him a Craw Worm! Jared shows other cards the fan gave him including two Prodical Sorcerers. Jared loses to the Ape Lord and concedes. Jared knows how the final fight goes, and searches for cards that will help him with it. Jared doesn't have a good replacement for the Air Elemental he lost. Jared battles against Goblins and leads with his Serra Angels. Jared remembers a story he wanted to tell last week. At a limited contest, in the last game of the first day, both Jared and his opponent were at 5 wins, 3 loses, the loser is out. Jared explains how to call for a judge. Jared has seen some ridiculous reasons judge has been called. Jared saw the stupidest one ever. The players roll to see who goes first. Jared saw the two people who were very tense the whole time. One person complains about the other player not using his dice. Jared enters the red wizard tower. After calling judge for the most weird reason. The two players were arguing constantly, and calling judge. They had to be separated. The head judge came over and decided to keep two judges watching the entire time. Jared and his opponent were watching and having a good match. Jared's Serra Angels continue to deal damage. Jared tries a Whimsy effect. An opponent's card is disenchanted! Jared finishes off with Serra Angel. Jared's opponent plays two Mana Flare, and Jared draws 7 cards. Jared laughs as he deals 10 Whimsy effects - which destroys his Serra Angels! Jared is significantly worse off after calling the Whimsy. In the next battle, a Power Surge, lightning bolt, and Ovulet attacks end in Jared losing over 10 points, and being kicked out of the dungeon. Jared decides to remove Whimsy from his deck. A Queltosh starts off Jared's next attempt. Jared is confused why Spirit Link is the one to represent Magic. Jared prepares Sera Angels, and wonders why the Quelstosh doesn't do anything. A lightning bolt gives the Quelstosh time. Jared finishes the fight by dealing a single point of damage. A Goblin Lord demands a fight, annoying Jared enough to apologize. Eventually Jared makes it back to the red dungeon, and searches it. Jared prepares to attack with Knight of Thorn and Serra Angels for 6 damage each time. He wins easily. Jared starts with a great game, starting with Serra Angel - and clones it. Jared ends up with the finest three Serra Angel women! The red wizard is found, but there is one enemy in the way. Jared is confused as his card is sent back to his hand. Jared pretends that the interface in this game is good. Jared can stop the ground attacks with Moat. With one point remaining, Jared summons his Serra Angels to attack. Jared has to play cautiously, and is wary of mana burn. Jared ends up attacking for 10 with his Serra Angel and wins! The Red Wizard - the Dragon Lord now battles Jared. Jared can play Serra Angel and attacks for 5. Shivan Dragon comes out as expected, which is sent back with Time Elemental. Jared is terrified by a Lightning Bolt., and Time Elemental is sent back t Jared's hand. Jared takes the Dragon. Jared wins with a Volcanic Eruption! Jared can take 3 red cards. The final boss is up next. Jared makes jokes about the cards he sees. The final boss appears. The final boss will be fought in the finale! Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos